condiciones para enamorarse
by mariafer-1210
Summary: lo que hace perder la cordura a un psicólogo tiene nombre y apellido Uzumaqui Naruto el perfecto terrorista de la mente psicoanalitica y el causante del delirio del Uchiha ¿acaso un psicólogo puede perder tan rápido la cordura?
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaaaa cuarto fic realmente estoy muy feliz por poder cumplir una parte de mi sueño publicando mis historias y más aun recibiendo todo el apoyo que ustedes me dan jajajaja realmente se hacen coger cariño jajajaja espero verlas de nuevo en mis review en este y en mis otros fics bye, bye

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto yo solo juego con sus personajes de manera extraña jajajaja gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver este fic

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

**Condiciones para enamorarse**

***condición de percepción**

**Vive el psicoanálisis**

"El amor ha sido y es objeto de estudio no solo del psicoanálisis, sino de múltiples teorías y modelos del conocimiento que intentan dar una explicación del por qué "nos enamoramos", porque "nos gusta tal o cual persona" e incluso de ciertos caracteres patológicos y "anormales" de la vida amorosa.  
Cada teoría ofrece a su modo una respuesta a estos interrogantes, proponiendo ciertos elementos que le son propios. Así, por ejemplo, la Biología intenta explicarlo desde una base psicofísica o fisiológica, argumentando que el amor es "producto" de la acción de determinas hormonas sobre el Sistema Nervioso; el Condicionamiento lo explica como un emergente de una compleja asociación de estímulos y respuestas, etc.  
Así cada disciplina ofrece desde su perspectiva ciertos determinantes que contribuyen, en este caso a la génesis del amor o del "estar enamorado" _Sigmund Freud _

Mis ojos no paraban de repasar los mismo párrafos una y otra vez de un lado al otro y deteniéndose en cada palabra tratando de estudiarla, buscando aquella repuesta inconcebiblemente necesaria para tratar de explicar científicamente mi enfermedad.

Muchas veces me han asignado diferentes casos de jóvenes al borde del suicidio por cuestiones amorosas y que en mi opinión eran de motivos vacios, ilógicos y con pocas explicaciones científicas por lo tanto totalmente irreales. Sus gestos, sus lagrimas, su actitud aquellas estúpidas e irracionales palabras que me hacían pensar en lo ilógico y masoquista que era aquella enfermedad llamada amor.

Desde entonces olvide aquel embriagador y empalagoso sentimiento que muchos aseguraban era el complemento de su vida lo cual era repugnante….pero…..si esa era mi forma de pensar tan narcisista y cerrada ¿por qué me encontraba sentado repasando una y otra vez la misma teoría que trataba de darle una explicación a mi delirio?, ¿Por qué era imposible para mi sacar de mis sueños y de mi mente aquella voz tan seductora para mi oídos y aquella sonrisa tan embriagante e irreal?, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sonreír al recordad aquel baile lento y el calor de aquella mano que en ese momento se estrechaba con la mía? Mis respuestas las cuales lograba conseguir con mi experiencia en el campo psicoanalítico y los muchos libros de Freud o de lacan que encontraba en mi casa o en mi oficina solo me llevaban a la misma conclusión desgarradora y bastante delirante ¿acaso era posible que un psicólogo pudiese perder la cabeza en tan poco tiempo?

-¡ya le dije que no puede entrar ahí!-el grito de la secretaria del hospital fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos y me obligo a recobrar la conciencia mientras que a la vez me alertaba un poco

-¡donde está el puto consultorio!-otro grito esta vez al aparecer de un hombre, pero por un momento sentí que volvía a mi letardo ya que por alguna razón mi mente se perdió en un solo detalle-_esa voz-_tuve que sacudir mi cabeza varias veces para poder olvidar esa absurda e ilógica idea que no la quería abandonar,-_ no es imposible que sea la misma persona-_trataba de convencerme cada vez mas de que era imposible que la voz de aquel rubio con antifaz que logro enfermarme sea la misma voz de aquel idiota que estaba a punto de destruir todo el hospital donde trabajaba, pero mis grandes esfuerzos de eliminar el recuerdo de aquel chico de la fiesta de antifaces se fueron a la mierda al momento en el que de un solo golpe la puerta de mi consultorio se vino abajo

-¡hey que te pasa esto es un…..!- mi mente se puso en blanco al confirmar mi peor temor frente a mis ojos, nadie más podría tener ese aroma inconfundible y embriagante que logro meterme en una enfermedad

-¡me importa una mierda que sea esto, tu moreno estoy loco, cúrame!- ahora si creía que mi cabeza iba a estallar ¿acaso dijo loco? Y ¿es mi imaginación o dijo cúrame?

-emmmm ¿eh? ¡¿Qué?!- mi sorpresa y mi letardo se iban disipando solo consiguiendo que empezaran ser reemplazados por ira ¿Quién mierdas se creía para hablarme así?

-¡¿estas sordo o algo psicólogo incompetente?!-mi mirada de confusión llego a una típica mirada de hostilidad y mi ceño se empezó a fruncir mientras en mis labios se formaba una sonrisa de prepotencia y exasperación

-mira no sé quien putas eres, ni mucho menos que haces en mi consultorio pero soy un psicólogo bastante buscado y si quieres que te atienda tendrás que pedirlo con tiempo-solo trataba de ser cortes y evitar liberar toda la tención que tenia acumulada por no dormir durante 29 horas en la cara de aquel rubio exasperante que en ese momento me negaba totalmente a reconocer como el chico que logro enfermarme

-ja escucha …..-su mirada subió y bajo por todo mi cuerpo como si me examinara –niño no me iré de aquí hasta que me cures ¿entiendes?-termino su frase agachándose un poco para quedar frente a mi cara y escupir aquellas palabras con tono obstinado y rastrillando los dientes, mi ceño se frunció mas mientras que mis puños se cerraron abruptamente y por mi cabeza solo pasaba una palabra una y otra vez-_ niño-_

-¿Dr. Uchiha? y-yo enserio lo lamento le dijimos que no pasara pero el ammmm-mi secretaria irrumpió en el consultorio logrando callarme antes de que le gritara a aquel rubio

-¡no me importa solamente sirve de algo y cancela todas mis citas de hoy!-mi personalidad cortante que solo me ayudaba a descargar mi exasperación en otras personas, las lagrimas de la secretaria antes de salir rápidamente del consultorio al sentir el tono de mi voz refiriéndose a ella y la sonrisa triunfante y hasta un poco segadora de aquel rubio al escuchar lo que él habría interpretado como mi derrota-_mierda sí que es exasperante…pero…su exasperación acaso ¿me gusta?-_

…nxs…

-¿bien Naruto Uzumaqui no?-mi ceño totalmente fruncido y su sonrisa totalmente ensanchada –_lo está disfrutando-_la vena de mi cien termino de hincharse al momento en el que sus ojos brillaron para contestarme con una actitud totalmente diferente a lo que había visto al principio –_esta presumiendo que gano-_solo un suspiro logro relajarme para volver a concentrarme en el trabajo-_ estas aquí para diagnosticarlo y como él dice "curarlo" no para averiguar si es el chico del antifaz o no ¡ya reacciona Sasuke!-_

-tengo 20 años, estudio en la universidad T, tome la carrera de artes o más bien música, vivo con mi abuelo y mi tutor ya que mis padres murieron cuando era un niño y si soy soltero- resultado casi caigo de mi silla al notar como la ultima parte **¡la cual no había preguntado! **la respondía con una sonrisa brillante y una obvia tranquilidad al hablar como si tan solo me estuviera hablando de su pasatiempo o algo parecido, mi cara se puso un poco roja obligándome a ocultarla tras de mi libreta para que aquel polémico rubio no lo notara y tuviera un parte para continuar con mi tortura, mi cabeza daba vueltas y me obligaba a tomar fuerte aquel bolígrafo con el llenada la prueba –_definitivamente esa es la voz-_me perdía en ese detalle lo cual me enojaba y obligaba a exasperarme sin razón alguna

-bien, suficiente de tu vida ahora dime ¿Por qué "enfermedad" vienes a que te "cure"?- hacia énfasis en esas dos palabras en especifico, mientras que rotaba los ojos y movía mis dedos poniéndole menos importancia, mi mirada se mantenía en la libreta bajo de mis lentes los cuales para librar un poco de tención tome del habito de acomodar cada cierto tiempo pero la tensión no lograba disiparse ya que sabía que tenía aquella mirada celeste chocando en mi rostro y que el dueño de aquella mirada también sonreía abiertamente al parecer utilizando su propio truco para liberar tensión

-bien, pues ese "problema"-ahora copiaba aquel gesto que hice algún momento atrás con una sonrisa y también desviando su mirada de la mía- viene desde que fui a una baile- mi circulación pareció cortarse al escuchar ello sin permitirme articular palabra alguna solo obligándome a observarlo exigiéndole que continuara-solamente creí que en esa noche ya sabes conquistaría alguna chica o chico con cara bonita, le tocaría unas cuantas canciones y todo aquel proceso para terminar en algo divertido pero no creía que al momento de bailar aquel vals pudiera perderme de mi mismo-se detuvo, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida y su ceño se fruncía un poco por notar lo mucho que se salía de si al tan solo recordarlo, mis ojos no paraban de mostrar sorpresa mientras que sentía como mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho solamente me engañaba diciéndome que aquel ruido que llenaba mis oídos era algún tipo de sonido proveniente de afuera pero al darle tantas vueltas al asunto solo conseguía exasperarme mas

-¿me estas queriendo decir que todo viene de un baile al que fuiste?-me obligo a mantener la compostura sujetando mas fuerte el bolígrafo y apoyándome mas pesadamente en la silla, noto su sorpresa al escuchar mi voz pero esta vez su mirada se hablando y de muestra que algo en mi se le hace familiar lo noto en su mirada de incredulidad y en su forma de hablar al momento de responder mi pregunta

-se podría decir que si pero realmente creo que fue el baile con ese chico – su voz cada vez se hacía mas y mas suave al extremo de que en sus últimas palabras ya se habían convertido en un susurro pero yo lo había entendido totalmente su mirada se veía de nuevo perdida cono si para aquel rubio aquel recuerdo fuera como un dulce y tranquilo sueño que nunca saldría de eso **un sueño**, mis pensamientos y las expresiones del rubio solo conseguían que mi rostro cada vez tomara un tono nuevo de rojo obligándome a ocultarme más tras de aquella libreta, solo algo pasaba por mi mente el momento de aquel vals y la sonrisa de aquel rubio al momento de bailar pero algo me detenía al momento en el que trataba de sentirme cómodo con ese recuerdo-_enamorarse-_esa palabra lograba descolocarme y más que eso lograba sacarme de mi personalidad y obligarme a vivir en un delirio

-¿baile?-me sorprendí a mi mismo al notar que una palabra había salido fuerte y seguramente de mis labios más aun una palabra que no pensaba que siquiera podía salir de mis labios en ese momento, levante mi mirada de la libreta encontrándome con la misma cara de estupefacción que creía que yo tenía en el rubio, al aparecer el tampoco esperaba que pudiera articular palabra alguna mucho menos que ahora me estuviera involucrando en aquel recuerdo que el aseguraba era el único que tenía en esa habitación

-si, un baile-un baile de antifaces-su mirada al responder era de sorpresa más que nada como si al yo preguntar aquello le hubiera dado una pista que buscaba, mi corazón retumbo mas fuerte hasta el límite en el que yo creí que él podía oírlo también, mi rostro enrojeció y mi mirada se alejo de la suya no tenia duda alguna en ese momento de que él era aquel rubio de el antifaz y la sonrisa, el era aquel rubio que me obliga a estudiar de nuevo cada teoría del sicoanálisis, era aquel rubio que me obligaba a cuestionarme mi cordura y replantearme el ser un psicólogo, solo un gran titulo aparecía en mi cabeza como si estuviera en algún tipo de letrero de neón –_la condición de percepción-_"_**el reconocimiento de la persona causante del delirio dado en la conciencia de la víctima, el causante de la perdida psicoactiva de la persona y la pérdida de capacidades psicoanalíticas del ser humano. La condición de percepción causa pequeños delirios o alucinación que causan gusto a la víctima, recuerdos forzosos pero románticos y que causan un gran placer al momento de reencontrarse o pensar en esa persona, aceleración de ritmo cardiaco, elevada temperatura en unos cuantos segundos, pensamientos confusos y perdida de personalidad son unos de los cuantos síntomas de los muchos que conlleva la condición de percepción"-**_en ese momento me perdí de mi mismo estaba enfermo y él era el causante de mi delirio pero por alguna razón me gustaba perderme en la condición de percepción y me gustaba sentirme desequilibrado en cierto modo

Bien, bien espero que realmente les guste mi nuevo fic y me dejen unos hermosos reviews que me llenen de inspiración para continuar esta y mis otras gracias por leer y darme su apoyo bye, bye.


	2. anuncio

Hola, hola, hola dejo esto como un aviso a toda persona que se tomo el tiempo de leer este fic muchas, muchas gracias por leer mi fic e interesarse en el más aun interesarse en mis historias les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron en leerlo, Bien ahora el anuncio XD verán al momento de escribir el cap. siguiente para esta historia me di cuenta de que pensaba en un temática diferente con respecto a Naruto y a Sasuke por lo que necesite reescribir el fic no está totalmente diferente realmente solo cambie ciertas partes por lo que por esta razón les pido que si os ha gustado mi historia y la quieren seguir leyendo ahora pueden encontrarla con el nombre de **BIENVENIDO A SIQUIÁTRICO** realmente no pienso dejar mi historia sin terminar ni mucho menos por esta razón he decidido solo cambiar un poco la historia gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este anuncio y gracias si piensan seguir leyendo mi historia bye, bye.


End file.
